The College Life Sucks Ass
by Average Brilliance
Summary: Sharing an apartment with Feliciano in New York City and attending a culinary institute, Lovino's world gets turned up side down by a sexy Spaniard with a mysterious past and a haunting voice that Lovino feels all too familiar with. Antonio, on the other hand, can't get that fiesty Italian out of his head, but how can he when he constantly has to protect him from dangerous forces?
1. Prologue

**Why, hello there. Now, I'm not a relatively new FF author by any means whatsoever. I am, however, new to writing Spamano stories. GOOOOOSH, I freaking love these two so damn much. BUT reading Spamano fanfics and writing them are two totally different things. So I thought I would take a crack at it and see how you guys like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Lovino**_

I was sixteen and in my sophomore year in high school. I used to have this really stupid fucking habit of sneaking out when Feli and _Nonno_ were asleep to walk around town.

I don't really know how or when I started the habit, but I know why: it was the only time I had to myself to really clear my damn mind. I mean, seriously. I was a goddamn teenager, for Christ's sake, with hormones and shit. I'm pretty sure some quiet time wasn't too hard to fucking ask for.

I guess the lack of activity or the fact that I was alone helped with my everyday stress and mood swings. Hell, just walking around was a fucking stress-reliever. All I ever did was walk down some streets, cut through some alley ways, and circle back towards home.

Not once did I ever get a sense of someone following me or that I wasn't safe. If I had worried about either of those, I wouldn't have chosen that fucking route to walk every damn night. I mean, I knew alley ways were fucking creepy, but I always made sure they were abandoned before I turned down one.

But that one night...that last damn night...I hadn't really care. And that was the one night I really should've.

It had been the week before finals. All week long I had gotten hammered with homework and essays, assigned chapters to study over for each class. I had to cram in enough study time so I would be able to enjoy my nightly routine.

Every night I went out for my goddamn walk I got a strange feeling. I wouldn't say it was necessarily a bad feeling - it was just...off.

It left me looking over my damn shoulder, straining my ears, and slowing down as I walked. But I never did see anything when I looked back, nor did I hear the footsteps I was waiting for, just the sound of a gust of wind when I turned and the sounds of the city.

For the life of me, I couldn't identify that feeling. I felt lost, like I was missing some fucking part of me that I just now realized I didn't have, like I was waiting for something to happen.

And that goddamn feeling wouldn't leave my ass alone. Every night that week I felt it, and I didn't get much clearing-my-head done.

That Saturday was my last night of being that one dumbass walking at night.

That last night was when that _feeling_ went away. And was replaced by fear.

Fear that I was being stalked. Terrified that I was being followed. It ran cold in my veins, chilling me to the bone, making my quickening pace tense and rigid.

I had decided to shorten my route and hurry home like a coward. Feliciano had had his two weird friends over and asked me to pick them up some snack at the store. I already picked up some candy and other shit; it was perfectly fine if I cut home now.

_It's just nerves_, a voice in the back of my mind soothed. _It's from all that hard work from this week. You need to chill the hell out_.

So I had turned down a foreign alley, not bothering to fully inspect it.

God, was that fucking stupid.

Little did I realize that someone had been leaning against the side of a building, sheathed in darkness and shadows, which made me feel like less of the total fucking _idiota_ that I was that I didn't try to flee sooner. It was only when I could feel my steps slowing and slowing and slowing on their own that I began to panic.

_What the fuck am I doing here?! Go go go go! Home is only three blocks away from here! Move it, dammit!_

My feet were not planted on the concrete, a back light of a store casted a makeshift spotlight on me. A nervous chill made it's way up my spine like a cold ass finger. I couldn't help but scan the alley, and while I did, I could feel some creepy bastard scanning _me_.

Pissed (and slightly petrified, okay? Shut the fuck up, like you wouldn't be if some sick pervert wanted to fucking mug you, or kill you and keep your damn corpse in a freezer, or molest you!), I tried to continue walking, but I _literally couldn't move._

_This can't be fucking happening._

Breathing a little quicker, my head had snapped up in pure alarm to make eye contact with...someone. It had been hard enough to try to make out who it could be at night, but I can't even remember now.

The only thing that had stood out to me and burning into my mind was a pair of green eyes filled with a disturbing amount of hatred.

And they were the last thing I saw before I was knocked off my rooted feet. My head smacked the pavement and black dots swarmed my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. There it is. The prologue. Unfortunately very short. But oh well. It's just a prologue.<strong>

**So what do you guys think about it? Interesting or no? How was Lovino's POV? Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not.**

**Please review and have a nice day~ :D**

**-Average Brilliance**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm here with the actual Chapter 1! I was a little lost as to how to really kick-off the story, but I think this works pretty good:) Hopefully you'll like it~**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews~_**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine, bunny10944, saoirsewolf**

_**Follows~**_

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine, saoirsewolf, bunny10944, nextday-crazy, The Legend of Zelda fangirl, sctwilightvampwolfgal, annalisedream, KiraSerket, Emorysky, Awkward Sarcasm**

_**Favorites~**_

**The Legend of Zelda fangirl, scarletnight72, nextday-crazy, bunny10944, Clawdeen144578**

**Thanks you guys! I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Lovino**_

_Throb...throb...throb... My head wouldn't stop throbbing. It hurt so much. Everywhere fucking hurt. The back of my skull, my shoulder, my wrist... Hell, my ears were ringing. I wasn't sure if that was from hitting my head or the voices screaming around me._

_"_No, no se le puede tocar! No esta vez! Déjalo en paz!_"_

_That voice was obviously male, and obviously a fluent speaker of Spanish. There was no stuttering and the accent matched beautifully. Though Italian and Spanish were very similar, I was clueless when it came to the latter. I understood a few phrases and words, but I never bothered to actually learn the language. Now I wished that I had so I could understand what he was saying since all I could see were the backs of my eyelids._

_"Stay away from him! He has done nothing to you!"_

_I heard something being slammed against the ground. A yelp that sounded more angered than pained. There was growling and hissing, hits being given and received._

_It went on for what seemed like an eternity, especially for me in my pain in the ass state. I could feel the blood draining out of my wounds with every passing second. My body was light like a balloon, but my head was like a weight keeping it down. And above the noises of the fight, I could hear the rushing of my blood, the pounding of it as it travelled through me, and the throb throb throbing of my damn skull._

_Then...there was silence._

_The kind of silence where everything stilled. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. Time had stopped - it was so completely silent. My thoughts were whispered, my panic and agony muffled._

_And I was beyond fucking terrified._

_Then there were hands. Rough, gentle, calloused hands. They were touching me. Smoothing back my hair, caressing my cheek, trailing down the bridge of my nose, tracing my lips, brushing against my eyelids. They were hardly even grazing my skin. There was no pressure to them, as though they were frightened to death about injuring me even more than I already was. I could feel each finger trembling._

_"_Lo siento, querido_... I-I didn't mean... I didn't know..." I could hear the man whispering, some of his words fading in and out. He was sobbing, tears dropping onto my face and seeping through my shirt. He sounded so broke, so goddamn devastated._

_"I called an ambulance_, cariño_. Your injuries aren't too severe. Stitches back here" - fuck, he needs to _not_ touch my fucking head right now! - "but everything else shouldn't be too bad. God, _lo siento_... I can only imagine the scars..."_

_As if on cue, loud ass sirens of an ambulance sounded off in the background. I couldn't tell where they could be, but they didn't sound too close. But I knew it would only be minutes before they arrived._

_"Ahh, there they are. They should be here any minute... No worries,_ mi amor_, we'll meet again. Not anytime soon, but we will. And when we do, I'll make sure to keep you safe this time..."_

_The sirens had gotten louder as he spoke. I heard the man sigh sadly, and my heart gave a sad twinge. I didn't know this stranger, but a part of me (a really miniscule part of me so shut the fuck up) felt...grateful...for him risking his life and fighting whatever-the-fuck-that-was and calling 911 for me. And that's probably more that I could say about my own brother._

_The ringing in my ears grew louder as the ambulance approached. They were probably a few blocks away. Five blocks...four..._

_He withdrew his hands from my face and panic slowly began to rise in my chest, nesting in the bottom of my throat. He couldn't leave now! Not now, not after what he did! No, that's not fucking right! He can't leave me here!_

_Three blocks...two..._

_And there was something warm and wet pressing to my forehead - lips - followed by urgent whispering that I couldn't make out._

_One more block..._

_And he was gone._

. . . .

"Ve, _fratello_~ Wake up! It's time to wake up!" an annoying ass voice sang. "Do you want to be late? You still have to get in the shower!"

I tried my fucking best to ignore him. I tried so damn hard. All I wanted was a few more minutes of sleep. That's all. So I rolled to face the other side and I buried my face in the pillow. Maybe he'll get the hint and come back in ten minutes.

...

...

...

Thank God, for once in his life he actually-

"Lovino, get _uuuuu_p and get in the shower! I want breakfast, _fratello_, and I know you do too! You're always meaner when you don't see Antonio in the morning~" he giggled, bouncing up and down on the bed.

Pissed and embarrassed, I shot up (it was obvious I wasn't going to get anymore damn sleep) and glared. "I don't like seeing that stupid bastard, especially so early in the damn morning! I-I could care less if we didn't see him today!"

"Hehe~ I would believe you, Lovi, but you're blushing! Yo_uuu_ like Ton_iii_~! You l_iii_ke T_ooo_ni~!" Feliciano laughed louder, singing that same damn line over and over again. He kept bouncing on my bed, chuckling as my cheeks grew more hot each moment.

"Yo_uuu_ like Ton_iii_~! You l_iii_ke T_ooo_ni~! Lovino likes Antoni_oooo_~!"

And as I grew more pissed.

While he was in mid-bounce, I took the opportunity to use all my strength (I-I'm fucking strong, dammit!) to shove him off my bed. He landed with a soft _thud!_ and was struggling to decide whether to keep laughing or start crying. So before I had to put up with either, I slid out from under the blankets and started getting ready. I picked out a sweater, a pair of jeans, and boxers and headed to the bathroom.

I set my outfit on the counter and looked up. Shit, I looked gross. My hair was a rat's nest, minus the usual unruly curl. My usual piercing gaze looked bored and drained, complimented with bags underneath. See, this was why I wanted the extra sleep. Thanks, Feli.

Then I was hit with a sudden burst of curiosity. I pulled the neck of my sleep shirt to the side. Sure enough, I was greeted with a bumpy pale scar that formed a ragged circle on my shoulder. It was weird, I never really knew what it had been from. Every time I had tried to think back to that night memories of pain and blackness and screaming would come to me instead. I couldn't figure out how I had gotten it, either.

"_Fratello_, why don't I hear the shower yet?! We're going to be l_aaaa_te!" I heard Feli whine outside the door, banging on it hastily.

I jerked, letting go of my shirt and forgetting about the scar. "I'm getting there, dammit! Just make sure you have all your shit!"

He scampered off, tripping in the process, and I started the water.

. . . .

Feli yanked me towards the counter when the line moved, making it our turn to place our orders. I rolled my eyes and was nice enough (see, I can be fucking nice) to supress an irritated groan as I noticed who was serving us today. It was the same every damn morning. As was the annoying ass smile plastered to his face.

"Ahh, _buenas días_~" he chirped automatically, Spanish rolling off his tongue merrily. He had his head down, his visor shielding his view as he wiped off the counter.

Green eyes looked up and snapped to where I stood, brightening immediately. No matter how many mornings this bastard took my order and I met that same gaze, I couldn't help but feel like there was something to it that my brain wasn't piecing together. I would always try to, but nothing would click.

_Green eyes...Green eyes..._

"_Hola_, Feli! _Hola_, Lovino~ How are you today?"

_Green green...green green..._

"Ve, we're doing very good! Isn't that right, _fratello_?" Feliciano nudged me with his elbow.

I blinked. Feli was staring at me with a concerned look, but when I rolled my eyes again he let it go. Still a little out of it, I grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, just peachy."

"Haha, you don't sound so peachy, _querido_~ Did you sleep okay?" The bastard chuckled, smoothing out his barista uniform.

Goddamnit, I wished he would stop speaking in fucking Spanish. It was bad enough I already had goosebumps on the back of my neck (i-it's cold outside! It was _not_ because of that asshole!). Not to mention it was embarassing and stupid!

"I slept just fine! Enough with the questions, I want my fucking usual!"

He smirked, revealing white teeth. "What are the magic words~?"

"Now, _bastardo_."

"No, no, Lovi~ I'm looking for two other words~"

"Where's Matthew?"

"Try again~!"

"Fuck you."

"Ouch, how cold~ You can't say two little words for me, _cariño_?"

Beside me I heard Feli giggle and say, "Oh, I'm sorry, Antonio~ Lovi isn't really in the mood this morning!" Then he leaned passed me and whispered quiet loudly: "He woke up on the wrong side of the bed~"

Blushing horribly, I glared at both of them. Since when am I ever in the fucking mood for this bullshit? Especially so early in the goddamn morning! All I fucking come here for is a cup of coffee (a caramel macchiato to be exact, which I do not have a doubt in my mind that this bastard knows by heart), not to fucking see An-Antonio's dumbass face! Hell no! And I sure as shit don't ever want to screw around when class starts - I pulled my phone out of my coat pocket - in an hour and fourteen minutes (my first class starts at 9:30). Do these two inconsiderate assholes not understand how terrible New York City traffic is?

"Awww, look! He looks like a cute little _tomate_!"

A finger probbed my hot cheek, which was followed by teasing laughter, and the next thing I knew there was a red print the size of my hand on the side of his face, a warm caramel macchiato in my grasp, and those green eyes following me as we walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya have it: Chapter 1. I've had this done for like a week and a half now, but my dumb internet wouldn't let me update. : Ugh. Technology is such a hassle sometimes. Anywho, hope you enjoy~ Please review!**

**Edit 1: Ahh, dammit. I forgot the damn translations. Sorry, folks.**

**_No, no se le puede tocar! No esta vez! Déjalo en paz!_ (Spanish) - No, you can't touch him! Not this time! Leave him alone!**

**_Lo siento, querido_ (Spanish) - I'm sorry, dear/darling**

**_cariño_ (Spanish) - love/dear/darling/sweetheart [Pet names, basically]**

**_mi amor_ (Spanish) - my love**

**_fratello_ (Italian) - brother**

**_buenas días_ ****(Spanish) - good morning/good day**

**_Hola_ (Spanish) - Hello**

**_bastardo_ (Italian) - bastard**

**_tomate_ (Spanish) - tomato**

**-Average Brilliance**


End file.
